Rise of Splinter
by John Silver fan
Summary: In a world where the Shredder rules, one mutant must rise above the rest as war dominates his life. rated T to be safe will feature Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.


**Author's Note: A darker idea****.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>War. A war like no other has consumed the world. The Shredder rules with an iron fist, opposed only by the Rebellion led by the Utrom's Guardian Prime, Hamato Yoshi. The Shredder seeks to make a mutant army completely under his control to destroy the growing Rebellion with, and he is slowly getting just that.<em>**

_"What is this?"_

_"The only survivor of test 13, sir."_

_"Hamato Yoshi's DNA."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Let it's life begin."_

_"Yes, sir."_

XXXXX

I sat in my cage and watched the Alphas around me. I know, even in my five year old brain that're called 'humans', but 'alphas' is what I first thought of them as. I also know I'm much smarter than they think. I can speak, they made sure I could by forcing me to talk with various tortures, but they still don't seem to think I'm very smart. Well, I guess that's a good thing, I don't really know. Maybe it's not, but I don't really want to figure out.

As I watched them I stuck the end of my tail into my mouth. I've done this ever since I was two, but I don't really know why. I mean, I guess, I did it then for comfort, but now I have in my mouth at any time, wanting comfort or not. Maybe it's just a habit, because my tail doesn't really taste very good. Another problem with having my tail on my mouth is that I tend to bite it when I get scared. Yeah, that's not very smart, I know, but I can't really control it. I get scared so I bite down, and unfortunately, it hurts! I've made myself bleed plenty of time.

When I was younger I used to wish that someone would take me away from the lab, away from the Alphas and their experiments, and away from the Shredder. I 'properly' met him last year, and I was so scared of him I hid behind the Alpha who had brought me to him. He was covered in metal and sharp points, and he had glowing, red eyes. He wasn't happy that I was scared, and I was punished for it later by the Alphas.

I've been here for five years. I was born here and mutated here. Yeah, I know I'm a mutant. That's another thing the Alphas made sure I learned early one. I was taken out of my mother and grown the rest of the way in a special giant, tube. I can see other baby mutants in them around the lab. The Alphas told me I was special because I was mutated with the DNA, I'm still not sure what that is, of the Rebel Leader Hamato Yoshi, the only person to have ever beaten the Shredder in a fight. They say that makes this Hamato Yoshi guy my father, but by this time I've usually tuned them out in confusion because it all makes as much sense to me as saying my fur is pink when it's gray. Really I they talk about that so I become familiar with the name Hamato Yoshi. Well, that part worked at least.

My cage opened, and I was picked up by an Alpha. He was rough enough to make me squeak in protest. Hey, I _am_ a rat. I was dumped into a maze. I fought back a whimper, you get punished for crying. I hate mazes because they sometimes put in other mutants, bigger and meaner than me.

"Begin!" snapoed one Alpha.

I started forward on all fours. Even though I'm pretty human in body, I can still move on all fours easily. It's also the fastest way for me to move.

I sniffed the air, looking for any scents of other mutants. Well, I didn't smell anyone. I just smelled the food somewhere at the end of this awful maze. Hungry, I kept going, following my nose. Uh oh! Turning a corner I found that there was a new kind of threat in this maze; Alphas wearing those strange clothes that cover them completely with only a window for them to see out of. These clothes block their scents, so I had no idea they were here. Even worse, they have those dart guns. If I get hit I go to sleep for a while, and if that happens I'll be punished for failing to get through the maze.

Slowly, I made my way by the first Alpha, almost holding my breath. One down, and I had no idea how many more are in here. I slipped past seven more Alphas. The smell of food is strong now. It must be around the next corner. I hurried around the corner and nearly cried with joy. There was a plate of food. I rushed forward and practically dove into it, devouring every last scrap.

The moment I had finished I was put back in my cage. I didn't mind so much right then. My tummy was full, and that's what mattered. I curled up and drifted off to sleep with a pray that someone would take me away from here.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Chapter One. Please review.<strong>


End file.
